1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to compliance-based cleaning of equipment, and more particularly, to a device, system and method of compliance-based cleaning of equipment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are many environments in which it is desirable to clean (e.g., disinfect and/or sterilize) tools or equipment. For example, in a medical environment such as a doctor's office, hospital, ambulatory surgery center, nursing facility, rehabilitation facility, etc., it is necessary to clean equipment to prevent the spread of germs, bacteria, viruses, fungus, etc., and to guard against, limit or prevent hospital or facility acquired infection.
Recent studies have suggested that during a patient examination, the chestpiece of a medical practitioner's (e.g., a doctor, nurse, physician's assistant, etc.) stethoscope, which is the portion that comes into contact with a patient's skin, typically acquires more germs, bacteria, viruses and fungus than any part of the medical practitioner's hand other than his or her fingertips. As a result, using the same stethoscope on different patients without cleaning the stethoscope between examinations poses a serious risk of spreading germs, bacteria, viruses, fungus, etc., and causing hospital or facility acquired infection.
In an effort to guard against, limit or prevent the spreading of germs, bacteria, viruses, fungus, etc. between patients, disposable stethoscope covers (e.g., cloth or barrier film covers) are sometimes used on the chestpiece of a stethoscope between examinations. However, the use of a stethoscope cover may actually result in the introduction of additional bacteria through the covers, and also may negatively impact the functionality of the stethoscope. Moreover, the ability of a medical practitioner to perform an effective examination with the stethoscope, despite the impaired or reduced functionality of the stethoscope as a result of covering the chestpiece, is extremely variable and is affected by the practitioner's skill, experience, and hearing, which may in turn be affected by aging related changes. Adverse consequences from covering the stethoscope, coupled with increased legal liability risk attendant thereto, suggest that covering the stethoscope is a poor substitute for cleaning it in a fashion which can be verified and documented. In addition, medical practitioners frequently forget or neglect to use or change covers, and may feel a false sense of safety through use of the covers, resulting in the stethoscopes being cleaned less frequently.
Finally, most if not all manufacturers of stethoscopes warn against covering the chestpiece when in use. Regularly cleaning the chestpiece of a stethoscope between all patient examinations is typically thought to be the most efficient way to guard against, limit or prevent the spreading of germs, bacteria, viruses, funguses, etc. However, medical practitioners frequently forget or neglect to perform this cleaning, regardless of whether stethoscope covers are being utilized. Given the risk of hospital or facility acquired infection, some medical practitioners opt to forego the stethoscope examination entirely. Even when they have the means to clean the stethoscope, medical practitioners often find that those means are not conveniently placed at or near the hand hygiene dispenser.